Left For Dead: A New Hope
by AxelinaRose
Summary: Nora has been trying to figure out how this damn apocalypse began, and she's been doing it alone. However, enter a group of four survivors: Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill. They take her in and make her feel like she belongs. However, it's the damn zombie apocalypse so what will go wrong? Well, a lot. But you know...Zombies.


A/N - Hello! I apologize if this isn't the greatest fan fiction in the world, but you know I'm just putting myself out there the best I can! Please review if you'd like (as well as follow and favorite), it'd mean a whole lot to me. -AR

It was dark and cold. Of course it would be. She hoped that she wasn't the only survivor out here. This town, Fairfield, used to be bustling. However, it was now filled with the infected. She had gotten here in a car, but now it was out of gas. So, she was stuck here. She had an assault rifle and some ammo along with a flashlight, health kit, and pills. She also had an axe strapped to her back with the blade covered so it didn't cut her on accident. She had found supplies fairly close, and it was nice. Now at an apartment building, she was on the lower floor. She had to climb through a hole to get here, but sure. It was safe. She had cleared out a temporary room. She had heard the helicopter, but she wasn't sure which way Mercy Hospital was in the first place. Maybe if she could find some help to get there.

Soon, she heard voices, and gunshots. There were other people still alive? The female kept quiet. Alright, she could figure out what was going on. Hope filled her chest. Maybe they wouldn't shoot her on sight or rob her. Putting the assault rifle away (with the safety still on), she headed slowly towards the voices.

"Guys, we're headed in the right direction," came an older man's voice. Okay, with the use of "guys" there was more than just him. She kept quiet in hopes whoever else would respond.

"Are you sure, Bill?" came a gruffer male voice. Okay, two.

"Francis, he's sure," came a female voice. So, two guys and one girl so far. Was there anyone else?

"I trust Bill to lead us like Zoey said," another male voice that was different from the other two male voice came.

"Thanks Louis and Zoey," Bill's voice came again. How was she to make herself known? She wasn't sure. She didn't want to run out. They probably had guns. They soon came around the corner, and they were getting closer to her. Bill was the most obvious as he was the older as was Zoey as she was the girl. However, she wasn't sure which was Louis and which was Francer. One was a biker and one was an office worker.

"Woah guys, there's a person!" came Francis's voice out of the Biker's mouth. Okay, so she knew which was which. She held up her hands to show that she wasn't going to shoot.

"What's your name?" Zoey asked her gently.

"Nora," she said to them.

"Well, I'm Zoey...This is Bill, Francis, and Louis," Zoey said introducing the group.

"Did you guys just get here as well?" Nora asked the group.

"Yeah, we had to out run some zombies and ended up on top of the building," Louis said to her.

"Could I travel with you guys?" Nora asked them. The four of them looked at her, and then went away from her to talk. She felt isolated and to be fair this was really sudden of her. It was unfair. Finally after awkwardly standing around for a minute or so, they came to her again.

"Sure," Francis told her. So, the group of five continued on. They soon arrived out of the building and into an alley. Zombies were in the alley. She had heard of "safe houses", but Nora hadn't run into one yet. She was also a bit on the tired side and hadn't really looked for them. Now that she had Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill to rely on she was going to get good sleep. She could feel it. Well, maybe. The five of them chatted to get to know each other. She learned that Bill was a Vietnam vet and Zoey was a film student. Nora talked about herself. She was a waitress before all hell broke loose. She talked about how her parents died two years before the outbreak, and how Nora learned to make it on her own. She talked about her brother and how she wasn't sure if he was alive or not.

Once they arrived on the street, they cleared out more zombies. Nora saw flashing lights on a car. She gestured to it and the group nodded as if they understood what she was trying to say. Shooting down a hunter that had pounced Francis, she and the group ended up in their first safe house. It wasn't nice like the apartment, but it would do. Soon, everyone but her and Francis ended up asleep. Sitting next to him, she glanced over his way.

"So, how did you end up here?" Francis asked her quietly.

"Well, I drove a car and it ran out of gas. It was an hour's drive from Fairview," she said to him.

"So, tell me more about yourself Nora," Francis said to her. Why did the biker care about her so much? She wished she knew.

"Well, I'm the youngest of two children...One brother as I mentioned. Uhm, I went to college for computer science and was actually interviewing for a position in a firm as their IT person...But then everything went to shit," Nora said.

"Interesting," Francis said dismissively. It caused her to almost roll her eyes. She was a little bothered by the fact he dismissed her despite wanting to know more about her. What was that about?

"I'm going to bed," she said getting into an empty sleeping bag. She turned her back to Francis and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to deal with her bothered feelings right now. There was no point in it. Especially when she had to worry about staying alive.

A/N - So, here is the end of chapter 1! I hope that you guys like it~ -AR


End file.
